Operation: Make Logan Fall
by seaweedgreen
Summary: ROGAN; Playboy Logan has never fallen in love Finn is worried he might never so he and some friends step in to make him fall in love. The bait, a girl he likes to call Ace. the only problem Ace dosen't exactly know she's the pawn.


"Logan is what you could call a ladies man"

"We already know this Finn"

"Yes of course **we** know this Colin, but I was more stating the fact for our lovely lady friends" Finn made a gesture to the three very unhappy looking girls seated in their very apprentice style room which was usually Logan Colin and his common room. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Logan has many lady friends yet he has yet to experience true love."

"So..." said the very angry looking girl in the plaid pajamas " you kidnapped me at two o'clock in mourning just to tell us that play boy hasn't fallen in love" the room was surprisingly silent "WOW WHAT WORTHY CAUSE IN FACT I THINK SOMEONE SHOULD SUBMIT THE TRAGIC STORY TO THE FREAKING NEW YORK TIMES OH WAIT WHY STOP THERE IT COULD BE THE NEW PLOT LINE IN DAYS OF YOUR LIVES" said a very disgruntle Paris in a huff.

"Oh I like that idea, you think I could guest star as the witty and charming best friend that all the ladies fall for?" said Finn.

"FINN" screamed Colin.

"What" Finn said coming back from imagining his plot line on days of your lives.

"Why are we here" said Colin still confused.

"To make Logan fall"

"What?" said the very confused Korean girl named lane.

" Logan has yet to experance love"

"So" said lane.

"He needs to fall in love" said Finn

"Why" said lane growing more confused

"cause its an experience everyone should live to see and if we don't do this I'm afraid that he might never fall in love, which is why I have invited you all here, we are going to make Logan fall in love"

"MAKE?" said Colin still a bit pissed that he had been woken up in the middle of the night even if it was for a worthy cause.

"yes make I think we can do it I mean Paris your smart, Colin and I know what type of girl Logan is really looking for, lane is Rorys best friend and Lor.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way! you cant be serious"

"what" said the others still confused about lorelais sudden outburst.

"I am, I mean who's better than her?"

"WHO DAMNIT WHO THE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT" screamed Paris.

"Rory" said Finn confidently.

"Finn?" said Colin "your not gonna, no Finn, no"

"Why not?"

"toying with Logans emotions I can understand but report girl, the just seems mean" said Colin.

"but they could fall in love, they maybe could even last, I've seen him stare at her he even goes to the newspaper office more often. He says its to make his dad happy but I know its just so he can stare at his little ace. I think its even possible he could already falling."

"so why do we have to have this little meeting, I mean you just said that he's already falling and this meeting about getting to fall, god I'm confused" groggily spat lane.

"He's falling we just have to make him take the jump. Knowing Logan he'll realize he likes ace get confused and do something stupid to wreck all of it so we have to be their to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and if by chance he dose do something dumb we have to be their to fix it." Their was an eerie silence "Understand?" there was a mixtures of tired yeahs and sures "Good" said Finn quite happy about how everything turned out but there was still one more thing to think about " so Lorelia will Logans bate bite?"

"if you mean could Rory fall, I think she already has"

"YES" said Finn relieved "Now I will hand out packets with your jobs, we have to make sure that Rory and Logan do not find these if the do the whole operation will fall to pieces okay? Good so here are your packets please turn to page three" Finn exclaimed in his very formal voice. They were all handed very impressive binders and fingered through the pages to reach page three "all there" said Finn who looked all around and got head shakes from every one but Gellar who had a very surprised look on her face "something wrong Gellar?"

"No, just impressed. You've really done your work!"

"dose it turn you on Gellar"

"I have a boyfriend"

"that doesn't mean I cant turn you on. Come on Gellar admit it you find me irresistible"

"whatever lets just get to work"

"sure but remember I'll see you later" he said with a wink "okay page three is a description of your job. Lorelai your job is to get your mom to arrange many ball in which Rory and Logan will both me present you an lane also have to make sure Rory doesn't fall for anyone else. Paris get Doyle to give Rory and Logan a project to work on together. Colin and I will stop the blond bimbos to stop going for Logan how you may ask i'm thinking Rorys little prank on Logan might come in handy. Okay so OPERATION: MAKE LOGAN FALL is now in works !" Finn said quite happy.

"God I need coffee" said Lorelai

"I think we will all need lots of coffee soon" said Colin in a tired voice.

"well then let the fun begin" said Lorelai quite happy about Finns idea.


End file.
